degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150331024831
'-himym spoilers-' I'm almost done with the final season (currently on 9x18), and I just wanted to show some love for Tracy and her relationship with Ted, because I've grown to love both so much in the few episodes they've been present. There's a reason Ted ends up with Tracy and that's because she's the perfect girl. She is the sweetest, most genuine character to ever grace the show and the group needs someone like her, tbh. I love how even before she met Ted, she was always shown being helpful, kind, and loving to people. I think it's ironic how Ted was the last member of the Gang to meet Tracy and that she gave amazing advice to all of them. What I find interesting about Tracy is despite her happy, bubbly personality, she is no stranger to pain. She lost her first love and for years, she thought that she only had one shot at love and she had used it already. Max was such a big part of her life that she had such a hard time letting him go - until she met Ted, of course. She's so beautiful on the inside and out, and I literally fell in love with her after knowing her for only one episode. <3 Ted and Tracy are one of my most unique OTPs, considering their story is told mainly in flash backs and flash forwards and we don't get their first "present" reaction until the finale (and I've seen that clip, and it was literally love at first sight). The whole show centers around Ted finding his soulmate and all the obstacles he faced, and how he went through much heartbreak and rejection until he found the one. Hell, a lot of the show focuses on him getting over Robin, and him finally letting go of the past, of the one dream that would never come true (don't talk to me about the finale lol i'm not ready for that shit). One thing I really love is how connected Ted and Tracy are, even before they met. When he dated Cindy, he secretly thought that Tracy was awesome and indirectly pointed out the three things of Tracy's as an argument for wanting to be with Cindy. Tracy laughed at Ted's "shellfish" joke and that was a quirk that others were turned off by, but she adored right away. And it both took them years to fully get over and let go of their first loves (Max and Robin, respectively) and they decided to fully let go of the past the same weekend. Ted and Tracy prove that destiny exists, which Ted spent a great time talking about. There were so many things that needed to happen in order to bring Ted and Tracy together. And ultimately, the wait was well worth it. I'd never seen Ted happier than when he was with Tracy. The two of them loved everything about each other. I'm looking forward to the time I have left with them and even though *spoilers* Tracy dies, they'll always be the definition of soulmates and had an altruistic love. Their scenes always get me emotional (especially when Tracy's singing La Vie En Rose and Ted listens to her.